


For Help

by jenstraflintlocked



Series: Keep Calling You [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenstraflintlocked/pseuds/jenstraflintlocked
Summary: It would have to be my own worst enemy in the stall next to me asking for a tampon or pad for me to refuse to honour the code. And even then. It was instilled in me that strongly.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Keep Calling You [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541704
Kudos: 69





	For Help

Ava was having a gloriously hot bubble bath after a 14-hour shift when her comm phone beeped. She let out a heartfelt groan. It was on silent. She knew categorically for a fact it was on silent. Not even urgent calls. Not even Gary. Which meant it could only be one person. She wanted to know precisely how Sara managed to get her calls patched through despite Ava’s phone settings. She had an inkling Gideon had something to do with it. She ignored it, let it ring itself out, let out a deep sigh and tried to sink back into the bubbles. But when it immediately started ringing again, she gave up on thoughts of relaxation and answered it.

“What do you want Miss Lance?” she asked tersely.

“Ava! I need your help!” Sara hissed, her voice low and urgent.

“What?” Ava sat up, wiping bubbles from her hair. Of all the things she’d been expecting, a call for help was _not_ it.

“Shhh!! Shuttup. Listen. It’s urgent, okay?”

The ‘shuttup’ had riled her but Sara sounded sincere. Non-plussed, Ava nodded, then realised that without the video on, Sara couldn’t see her. “Okay.”

“Do you have any tampons on you?”

“Ummm. Yes?” Ava looked at the bathroom cabinet where she kept them, now completely confused and suspicious once more that this was a crank call.

“Great.” Sara sighed with relief. “Can you bring me one? Or two. Make it five.”

“What the…”

“Stuck in the Victorian era, period just started early, don’t make a big deal about it. Just bring me a damn _tampon_.”

“Why are…”

“ _Ava_!”

Rolling her eyes, Ava tapped the trace button on her comm phone and quickly dried herself off and dressed as she waited for the co-ordinates to ping up. Tying her wet hair in a hasty bun, she shook her head as she opened a portal into a muddy garden. Clocking the outhouse at the bottom of the path, she strode along to it. If this was a crank call, the Legends would be shown no mercy.

“Sara?” She hissed, knocking on the rickety wooden door.

“Oh my god.” The relief was palpable in Sara’s voice. “You actually came. Did you bring them?!”

Ava shoved the box through the gap at the bottom of the door as an answer.

“You’re a life saver Ava.” Sara sounded so grateful that Ava almost forgave her for interrupting crucial relaxation time. Almost.

“Anything else, Miss Lance, or can I get back to my bath now?”

The rustle of packaging stopped. There was a moment of complete silence. “I got you out the bath?” The cringing apologetic tone was tinged with humour, and a hint of imagination. 

Ava stared at the door for a second and then walked away, instantly opening up a portal to return home. Luckily, her bath was still warm, and she stripped back off and slid back in gratefully. She wasn’t going to ask why Sara hadn’t called one of her team mates instead. No doubt it involved losing the Waverider or kidnapped team members that needed rescuing and the more she knew, the more she’d have to write a report up about it. For once, Sara had been right. No need to make a big deal of it. Even if Ava hadn’t got a thank you. Or a please for that matter.

A few days later, Gary came into her office with her post. In the middle of the pile of bills and complaints, there was a small postcard with a picture of an intricately painted Victorian toilet on it. She flipped it over. There was no post mark, no address, just a scrawled note.

_Sorry about your bath but thank you! xx_

She snorted and shook her head. Opening the top drawer of her desk, she lifted up various reports and files until she found a thick folder that had ‘Sara Lance’ on the small white label at the top of it. She slotted the card into it, put the folder back and then locked the drawer again.

Well, she wouldn’t have liked to be in that situation, she told herself. It was a solidarity thing anyway, right? Who wouldn’t answer the desperate cry for a sanitary item? It was practically a creed. Anywhere, anytime, any bathroom. Besides, she’d got a thank you from Sara Lance. And an apology! She took the win.

When she got home that evening there was a plain brown parcel waiting for her. Inside it was a plain white card with the inscription.

_This is for not arresting me when you had the chance. xx_

And a bottle of scented bubble bath.

The realisation that she’d had Sara Lance’s location and hadn’t arrested her made Ava groan. Not that she would’ve taken advantage of the situation like that, even if it had occurred to her but still. She just hoped the Legends didn’t get the idea that she was somehow softening up or was someone to call in a crisis. She felt pestered enough by Sara as it was.

The bubble bath made the entire bathroom smell like a fruit basket when she tried it that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> It would have to be my own worst enemy in the stall next to me asking for a tampon or pad for me to refuse to honour the code. And even then. It was instilled in me that strongly.


End file.
